


Bang Bang

by MiaMiMia



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Car racing AU, Enjolras - Freeform, Grantaire - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Sex, Éponine Thénardier(mentioned)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: One day Enjolras made a bet with Grantire, (if R won this racing game and he could ask E to do whatever he wanted.）finally R won this game and he told E that he wanted a kiss. however , it seemed that enjolras wanted more.





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> 存档存档  
> 开心开心

阅读愉快

 

 

“所以说，我们最主要的规则是绕这个湖区三圈，其余规则跟日常比赛差不多，只是这次我们比的是摩托机车，我说的对吗？”

“是的，准确的来说，还有一条就是，我们比赛开始的标志是以21:45的时候货运火车经过的时候发出的鸣笛为枪鸣声为准。”

“很有意思，现在9点42，还有三分钟，”格朗泰尔看了一眼手表，随即一脚跨上了自己的摩托机车，用自己还未带上皮手套的左手摸着顺畅的车身，“如果我赢了，会怎么样？”

格朗泰尔手里抓着摩托头盔，扭过头看着已经带好了头盔与此同时正在调整的安灼拉，晃眼间在他扭头的那一瞬间，他只看到了安灼拉那闪着幽谷深处灵动的鬼火一般的眼睛，他的确很难从安灼拉的眼睛猜透他所想所思。

格朗泰尔不确定安灼拉有没有皱眉，或者是露出一丝冷笑，而所有的所有，安灼拉只是启动了引擎，在摩托跑车发出几声嘶吼的同时，用着波澜不惊的话语说到，“如果你赢了，我就满足你一个条件。怎么样？”

“哇哦，那真的是太棒了，来自ABC俱乐部的皇牌选手的承诺，“格朗泰尔笑了起来，然后他一边带上头盔，一边闷闷的说道，“听起来很诱人，但是我看来是要输了哦。”

“76万。”安灼拉脑袋都没动过，他依旧紧紧的盯着前方的道路，跟他平常比赛的时候毫无变化，可是他平淡说出的话语让格朗泰尔心里一惊，而安灼拉好像猜到了他的内心独白一样，又慢慢的说道，“西十二区21号，六次加价。”

“你？”格朗泰尔不知道安灼拉怎么知道自己现在所骑着的跑车是用76万拍卖回来，他眨了眨眼睛，让自己心里的波澜通过身下的跑车马力嘶鸣，与此同时高速运转的脑里快速闪过所有有可能会告诉安灼拉这一切的人员名单，似乎很难找出相关的名单。

“因为是我和你一起竞的价。”安灼拉看似云淡风轻的一句话如同一颗石头，轻盈的砸进了格朗泰尔原本平静的心湖，格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛，思考着这句话背后的深层意思；格朗泰尔在两台机车发出的如雷一般震耳的轰鸣间，琢磨着该说些什么，他的心里有不可名状的喜悦，可是喜悦褪后却是一种淡然的心酸。

格朗泰尔的确想说些什么，但是他刚张开嘴的时候，原本飘渺的火车声突然近在咫尺，嚣张的悠扬的鸣笛声划破了夜晚，撕扯开两人身后的原本的静谧，而不远的地方几只受惊了的乌鸦发出尖叫，原本铺满枯枝落叶，沾有湿润水汽的道路秩序被两辆喷着气的摩托跑车打破，前面的道路上仓皇的跳出几只松鼠。

格朗泰尔在比赛的时候，只要他肯用心，他的狠劲以及他的精神状态与他平时简直判若两人。

此时此刻格朗泰尔紧紧的咬着安灼拉的车，他微微弓起自己的腰，像是一只准备猎食的豹子，抑或是已经上弦之箭；格朗泰尔今天穿着墨绿色的卫衣，上面烫金字体印刷着他最爱乐队的歌曲，同时穿着夸张的破洞的蓝色紧身牛仔裤，在夜晚微冷的冬天里裸露着膝盖，若不是他现在带着头盔骑在昂贵的漆黑的机车上，他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发晃进校园也没有人会怀疑他。

安灼拉以微弱的优势在颇为平直的小道上领先，安灼拉通过后视镜看着后面那蓄势待发的猎豹，以及在间断的路灯下他看到了那双隐藏着危险信息的眼眸，属于格朗泰尔德眼眸；这一切都和他们平日的赛车联赛一模一样，在一个石块的小颠簸下安灼拉立刻将自己的注意力和眼神投在面前。

安灼拉加大马力，在引擎发出喷气的嘶吼声中，他想要在这个还颇为笔直的道路上最好甩开格朗泰尔一大截，有多远就甩多远，虽然摩托机车跟他们日常比赛所用的跑车赛车不太一样，但是两人对对方的了解是不会因为赛制以及形式的改变而发生根本性的改变。

但是有一点，安灼拉清楚的知道，这条绕着湖区的赛道，距离他们现在不久的地方就是弯道，而格朗泰尔的擅长就是弯道；安灼拉也多次经历过，格朗泰尔虽然每次看起来悠哉悠哉的，可他却能不紧不慢的死死地咬着你，像故意折磨猎物的狩猎者一样，最后等到猎物筋疲力尽的时候在发动全力扑上来。

身前的马达声更响了，明显的可以看到安灼拉正在尝试加速甩开格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，这是他的一个比赛习惯，或者说是一个因为紧张就会不由自主出现的习惯，以至于每次电视直播上结束的时候，他摘下头盔的镜头嘴唇都是红红的；他感觉自己的手心已经出汗了，但是他依旧放低自己的身躯，今年跟这台美丽流畅的机身保持统一，以便自己取的胜利。

是的，格朗泰尔想要冠军，他想成为今晚两人私底下比赛的赢家，他想要一个来自安灼拉的承诺，但是至于他想要安灼拉做什么，他现在都没有想好。他只是看着安灼拉红色的机车夹克在自己的面前，就像是自己的信仰一般，无论是在正式联赛赛场抑或是现在，他都可以毫不犹豫的说自己没有信仰，却只是信仰安灼拉。

弯道逼近，格朗泰尔也明白弯道是他前进取得胜利的号角，这是第一圈，格朗泰尔心里默默想到，一如既往的，他放低了自己的身体重心，这带动了摩托机车用于中平衡的状态完美的越过弯道。

雨后的秋夜里弥漫着泥土的清新以及落叶被踏入泥沙的窸窸窣窣的味道，安灼拉感觉到气压越发靠近，以及熟悉的身影从自己的身边一闪而过，虽然这次是摩托跑车，而格朗泰尔一如既往的，通过狭长的可视区域给了安灼拉一个眼神。

与其说这个眼神是挑衅，更多的时候安灼拉更愿意将其归类于调情的眼神；那一种似笑非笑，笑里隐藏着话语的复杂的眼神，含笑的眼角可深色瞳眸里闪烁着狡黠的光芒，似乎是一只正在舔干净手爪等着猎物上钩的肉食动物一样，紧接着伴随一声轰鸣，格朗泰尔就窜到了安灼拉前面，远远的甩开安灼拉一大截。

格朗泰尔动了真格，安灼拉不由自主的吞了一口口水；而对于朝着安灼拉露出挑衅的神情，格朗泰尔不知道也不明白自己这习惯性的动作会给安灼拉带来多大的干扰；很快弯道即将结束的时候安灼拉就看着格朗泰尔在自己的面前，车灯在朦胧的水雾里闪着迷蒙暧昧的光芒，唯有不断轰鸣的引擎声以及不断喷出的热气告诉安灼拉这是一场千真万确的比赛。

安灼拉不甘示弱，他也是富有技巧的业余摩托车机车赛车手，他盯着格朗泰尔，就像刚才格朗泰尔死死的咬着他那般继续有度的把握着自己机车提速的规律，想要在第一圈的结尾处找回到自己对于比赛的绝对主导权。

格朗泰尔的各方面的素质能力不能被小瞧，即便是他喜欢喝酒抑或是看起来无所事事，或者总是像害群之马的Black sheep一样慵懒的看着人群，但是安灼拉知道他的内心只是缺乏一种领导，一种类似于向阳植物缺乏太阳一般枯萎罢了。

格朗泰尔加入赛车这种运动其实出乎大家的意料，并不是因为他的年龄，虽然说正式加入俱乐部而参加联赛的时间的确有点晚，但是这并不阻拦他在这个项目里大放异彩；安灼拉展露新星头角没多久之后，他就得知另外一个和自己一样有出色技巧的选手也参加进来，他第一次见到这个选手的时候，就是格朗泰尔靠在他自己的跑车上喝着酒跟艾潘妮聊天的时候。

格朗泰尔有两个车模，安灼拉此时此刻不合时宜的想到，一个深色头发的，名为艾潘妮的女孩；另外一个是有米金色细腻头发的女孩，似乎叫做珂赛特；有次比赛安灼拉靠着自己的赛车喝着赞助商免费提供的香槟的时候，就看着艾潘妮揪住格朗泰尔，喋喋不休的不知道说些什么，两人丝毫不理会相机的拍摄和记者的编纂；而格朗泰尔对于外媒对他和两个独爱的车模之间的流言蜚语，他也只说过一句话并且耸耸肩，“我又不是马吕斯。”

似乎他对我的车模玛仕塔娜更有兴趣，安灼拉如此想到并且不由得加大了力度，伴随着一声内燃机发动的嘶吼声，排放出来的热气卷起来了一片片原本粘稠在地上那被雨水泡软了的瘫软的叶片；格朗泰尔知道自己在直道上的把握远远没有安灼拉那么优秀，他富有技巧的在高高低低的树枝里低头俯身躲避，时不时还会往后看着那紧紧追随着自己的雄狮。

比起安灼拉的机车，格朗泰尔的更为小巧并且修长，此时此刻在前方主导着速度和方向的格朗泰尔看起来像是被追捕的黑羊，他轻巧灵活，富有灵性的阻挡着安灼拉想要超车的可能，他们之间似乎心有灵犀，狭小的走道中间格朗泰尔老是压住大半，而安灼拉只能不得不暂时放缓自己的进攻速度。

安灼拉善于进攻，毋庸置疑的，在分叉的小道处他并没有选择继续追随在格朗泰尔的身后，他选择了一条颇为坎坷的小道，在格朗泰尔后视镜中的疑惑里拐入了黑暗；格朗泰尔还没有来得及揣摩这条道路的真实通往方向，他就看到安灼拉从一个小缓坡上直接越过自己的脑袋上方，稳妥的落在了自己的面前，扬起一阵湿润的尘土，惊讶于安灼拉的车技，格朗泰尔危险的眯住了自己的眼睛，格朗泰尔发现自己再次处于下风的状态。

第二圈即将接近尾声，拐弯处的时候格朗泰尔依旧看向了安灼拉，每次他望向安灼拉的时候他发现自己居然在祈求安灼拉也会转过脑袋，让他们的视线交融在一起；然而安灼拉并没有，一次都没有，似乎这样就会让自己溃败一样。

每次格朗泰尔看着安灼拉的时候，都会去品味他的脸，他的一切；安灼拉犹如古希腊抑或是文艺复兴时代雕刻家所精心刻制的大理石像一般，他的侧脸毫无瑕疵，接近于艺术的珍品现实在线；格朗泰尔猜测着他金发的纯色度以及握起来，甚至是亲上去的感觉，他想起来了上次联赛的正式比赛。

那天临近终点最后一个弯道的时候，安灼拉以微弱的优势赶超在格朗泰尔的面前，而格朗泰尔绝对有信心在弯道处超越安灼拉，然后赢下那一场比赛的冠军；然而他在过弯道的时候再次看了一眼安灼拉，就是这一撇，让格朗泰尔彻彻底底输了这一场比赛，这个赛季最后一场比赛。

格朗泰尔透过车窗以及那名叫做玛仕塔娜挺立的双峰，从带着内头盔的安灼拉如同灵兽一般的眼膜往下，看到了涂着鲜红指甲油的，来自车模玛仕塔娜的手正在暧昧的，富有挑逗性的探入到安灼拉的大腿内侧。

格朗泰尔他因为这个动作，忘记了一切，他感觉自己似乎听不到了周围的声音，他像是被隔绝到了另外一个世界，耳边只有嗡鸣，他的大脑一瞬间走向了空白，他不记得自己是谁，现在在做什么，他的脑海内只有那如同火焰一般烧灼着他的心的那只红色的指甲油的手。

“格朗泰尔！！”倘若不是艾潘妮的一声惊声尖叫，他们两个人可能就要直直的冲向赛道外面的护栏，更糟糕的话可能就会让两个人同时遇到类似于翻车的危险事故；格朗泰尔赶忙从空白处回神过来，机警巧妙的转动方向盘，让他们的车偏离了翻车的危险，但是却因为速度和惯性，赛车在跑道上蹭着墙壁滑行很远才停了下来。

没多久医护人员赶紧跑了过来，格朗泰尔看着面前原本被自己远远甩在后面的车辆正在风一般的超越自己，毋庸置疑自己已经成为了出局者；面对着教练暴跳如雷，他自暴自弃的摘下了自己的头盔，露出了汗湿的额头以及乱糟糟的头发；艾潘妮很明显还没有从生死关前逃过一劫中走出来，在被人员救出的时候仍旧指着格朗泰尔骂骂咧咧。

格朗泰尔抓了抓自己的头发，他明白现在自己的每一个举动都很有可能会成为明天体育报纸的头条，天知道这次那群记者是否会认为是因为自己跟绯闻女友艾潘妮吵架而导致的失误；格朗泰尔没有办法，只能露出一个习惯性的微笑，像是调侃又像是格朗泰尔氏的道歉的对艾潘妮说道，“牡丹花旁死，做鬼也风流。”

可是换来的不是艾潘妮标志性的白眼，艾潘妮若有所思的站在破损的，已经被刮花到不成样子的车门旁呆愣的看着格朗泰尔好一会，她似乎也不在意记者；格朗泰尔心里自我排遣的开着玩笑；最后艾潘妮在医护人员的前呼后拥之下只留下了一句话，“R，你迟早会把自己的命搭进去的。”

格朗泰尔明白人生就是一次次该死的赌博，他几乎是零经验零基础的加入了赛车这个玩命的职业；但是打从他看到安灼拉之后，他明白无论付出多大的代价，即便是自己的青春以及精力，甚至是艾潘妮所说的所谓的生命，倘若安灼拉说需要，他都愿意付出。

格朗泰尔不明白为什么自己会如此迷恋安灼拉，在他的身旁似乎有一种跨越历史，只有时间才有可能说的明白的安全感以及归属感，他是他的荣耀，是他的心灵依靠。

 

此时此刻最后一圈慢慢逼近，寂静的湖区森林早就被两人的比拼打破了应有的宁静，安灼拉刚刚就感觉到格朗泰尔在这次弯道超车的时候十分的心不在焉，他看着自己的眼神有点像是做错了事情的孩子一样，又夹杂着对上帝以及空间时间的质问。

难以控制自己一样，安灼拉每每只要在前方，他都会时不时通过后视镜观察格朗泰尔；并不是因为害怕格朗泰尔会超越自己，他对此一直持有绝对的信心；而是他害怕发生和上次一样差点造成伤亡的事故。

安灼拉不知道格朗泰尔发生车祸的事情是否是因为安灼拉的自己个人本身，但是他抬眼就看到了自己车模暧昧的眼神打量着自身上下，最终安灼拉强压住自己深处对格朗泰尔对自身不负责的怒火，努力让自己不去看着后视镜去看格朗泰尔此时此刻的状况，尽量用平稳的声音一字一顿的说道，“请不要打扰我比赛，谢谢。”玛仕塔娜才讪讪的收回自己的手，殊不知自己是格朗泰尔发生事故的始作俑者。

格朗泰尔在最后一圈的时候保持着原本弯道超车的优势，以几秒之差抢先一步抵达了两人规划的终点。

即便是没有公平的裁判，冰凉的月色似乎早就成为了最为冷静客观的见证人；格朗泰尔将车慢慢缓了下来，距离终点处不远处的第一盏台灯下他调转了车头，他的身旁也停下了安灼拉的摩托机车，两台原本不断咆哮的猛兽此时此刻也逐渐地冷静下来。

格朗泰尔摘下了自己的头盔，因为激动他的脸颊已经泛着粉红，肾上激素的分泌让他的鼻尖上轻巧的躺着几滴汗珠，他将自己的头盔随手一放，然后从裤兜里摸出了一包皱巴巴的香烟刁在嘴里，擦出了两人之间仅有的火花点燃了有点潮湿的香烟。

“我赢了，阿波罗，记得说话算话，不然会被扒掉舌头的。”格朗泰尔吐出第一口烟圈的时候慢慢的开着玩笑，他从机车下跨步下来，马丁靴在沙地上发出细碎的响声，伴随着不远处一两声苟延残喘的蝉鸣冗杂在夜色当中；他抬头瞄了一眼安灼拉，然后又继续垂下眼睑，盯着面前的沙地有一口没一口的，慢慢地抽着嘴里的香烟，他此时此刻在思考让安灼拉为他做些什么，这真的是一个十分富有价值的承诺。

“你想好要什么了吗？”安灼拉摘下自己的头盔，他的头发在后脑勺随意的扎了起来，因为脱下头盔的动作已经有几缕散了开来，慵懒的躺在安灼拉的肩头上；格朗泰尔在星火之间看的真切，他眨了眨自己的眼睛，像个幼稚园孩子一样用自己的靴子的头尖在地上画了两个圈之后，张了张嘴想说什么，但是最后只用一个别扭的烟圈，活生生的将自己的话语摁压在喉咙深处。

“我猜猜看，玛仕塔娜的电话号码？”安灼拉眯起自己的眼睛看着面前像是犯了错的格朗泰尔，他知道拉马克给他介绍过，似乎也想给自己牵红线；玛仕塔娜是超模，国际间大名鼎鼎的超模，同时也是和安灼拉有最多绯闻风声的女人。

可是安灼拉对她一点提不起来兴趣，更别谈什么性趣，安灼拉明白自己想要什么，他喜欢什么，他爱什么，对于这方面他是十分的清晰明了的；面对着她过分的热情，安灼拉倒是有种莫名的抗拒；此时此刻听到玛仕塔娜的名字的格朗泰尔，他终于肯将自己的注意力从地上用自己脚尖画出的沙画上转移到安灼拉的脸上。

看着格朗泰尔那躲闪的眼神，故意偷偷摸摸飘看自己的小眼神；安灼拉永远不会忘记格朗泰尔亲吻玛仕塔娜的侧脸的模样，用自己的鼻尖顶着玛仕塔娜标志性的金发，逗的玛仕塔娜咯咯发笑，可是他的眼睛却说出了与他所作所为不一样的话语；他的眼睛深处含着一种忧郁。  
而一旁看着全过程的安灼拉不知为何，只感觉到一股无名的愤怒从自己的内心深处，像是被这个吻砸出了一个缺口，源源不断争先恐后的涌了出来。而出于莫名的报复心驱使的作用下，安灼拉像是嘲笑般的口吻问到，“我说对了吗，格朗泰尔？”

面前的格朗泰尔听到他的设问之后被自己的口水呛到，他一边像是笑着不断挥着自己的手否定这个答案，一边弯着腰剧烈的咳嗽着，最后等他笑完两人之间再次归入沉默之后，安灼拉不知道今晚该要怎么收场的时候，格朗泰尔就抬起自己的脑袋，直视安灼拉的眼睛说道，“安琪，听我的话，把眼睛闭上好吗？“

安灼拉看着面前的格朗泰尔，他不明白格朗泰尔这句话的背后深层用意，也惊讶于“安琪”这一个过于亲昵的称呼；但是在格朗泰尔走上前来的时候他乖巧的站直，并且闭上了自己的眼睛，此时此刻要是格朗泰尔将他的机车丢进水里他也是没有任何理由反抗，因为他所允下的承诺就是如此。

他嗅到了属于格朗泰尔身上的味道，安灼拉不知道为什么这股味道它就是来自于格朗泰尔，其中还夹杂着淡淡的烟草味道；感觉到格朗泰尔的呼吸越来越近的同时，安灼拉打破了自己的承诺，他睁开了自己的眼睛，就看到格朗泰尔那长长的，此时此刻微微颤抖着的眼睫毛无限放大，紧接着他感觉到嘴唇上承载上了属于格朗泰尔亲吻的力量，与此同时他的红色机车夹克也被格朗泰尔因为紧张，而被紧紧的揪着，他被迫拉向于格朗泰尔这一个亲吻中。

格朗泰尔亲的十分的虔诚，十分的谨慎，十分的害怕；这是安灼拉给格朗泰尔这一个吻的评论，然而这是他们两人之间的第一个吻；安灼拉随后也闭上了自己的眼睛，偏过自己的脑袋加深了这个毫无其他所谓情欲而言的，一个夹杂着沉重爱意的吻；格朗泰尔微微踮起的脚尖也被安灼拉捕捉到自己的眼里，并且被埋藏在安灼拉记忆以及内心的深处。

格朗泰尔能感觉到自己的鼻息跟安灼拉的已经混为一体，而安灼拉能感觉到属于格朗泰尔那不为乖顺的卷发正在俏皮的卷上自己的心头，他们两个就这样静静的拥吻着，像是要生死离别的情侣一样，湿润的气流慢悠悠的流转着，时不时的清风吹来让他们都不知道他们之间拥抱着对方，亲吻着对方多久了，他们只知道这个世界里现在唯一存在的，只有对方，只有两人之间的吻。

而此时此刻他们两人背后再次传来了货运火车的鸣笛声，悠长的笛声划破了湖区今晚不多有的宁静，留下来的只有两人绵长的情愫以及无可避免的亲吻。像是画面定格了一般，暖黄色的路灯洋洋洒洒的大方的丢撒在两人的身上，将安灼拉的金发照的如同神明一般光彩，而格朗泰尔胸前烫金的哥特字体也栩栩闪耀着。

格朗泰尔踮起脚尖太久了，慢慢地他站平稳了，原本只是想要依赖的重心，也就是揪住安灼拉夹克的手不由得加大了力度，将安灼拉不断的往下拉，每每想到这一点格朗泰尔都有一种成功的，接近为病态的骄傲感，他向往神明但是他此时此刻，将神明朝属于自己的深渊拉向。而安灼拉的手也随之搭在了格朗泰尔的腰上，没有任何的多余情欲所言。

等到轰隆的货车火车过去之后，格朗泰尔也松开了安灼拉，他的嘴唇离开之后，在较为冰冷的惨败月光之下，他鬼使神差的一边将那根已经点燃到一半的香烟放回自己的嘴中，继续悠哉悠哉的叼着，同时一边用右手抹去安灼拉嘴唇上的水渍；然后慢慢的转身，走向自己的机车挥了挥手说道，“回见了安琪，今晚和你相处真的很愉快。”

“等下。”安灼拉跨前一大步直接抓住了格朗泰尔的手腕，格朗泰尔呆住了，他的心漏跳了几拍之后又开始剧烈的猛烈的跳动，似乎要从他的喉咙处跳出来；他从未这么紧张过，即便是上次面临着翻车危险的时候都没紧张过。

格朗泰尔的紧张伴随着的就是僵硬的扭转过自己的身体，露出一副强力掩盖自己内心的撼动以及懦弱的坚强表情，他的烟此时此刻能代替酒安抚他不断四处乱跳的心；安灼拉能在月光的映射下看到他泛着粼粼水光的眼睛，是的，他想逃跑，安灼拉内心不断的说道，格朗泰尔此时此刻他居然想一如既往的逃跑，跑向安灼拉，最后再从安灼拉的身边跑过。

安灼拉强硬的将格朗泰尔拉回到了自己的身边，因为身高的原因，格朗泰尔不得不微微抬起自己的脑袋看着接近逼自己高半个脑袋的安灼拉，最终安灼拉决定迈出这一步，因为安灼拉清楚的明白，他们两人之间必须得有一个人去捅破这一层薄薄的关系纸膜，也许上帝指使他今晚约格朗泰尔出来的原因就是这样吧。

面对着安灼拉的逼近，以及看着他如同雕塑一般颇为没有表情的脸，格朗泰尔疑惑的将自己的烟从自己的嘴上夹了下来，挑衅一般朝着安灼拉微微皱起眉头的脸庞吐出一个烟圈，不同于内心的恐慌，用着调侃的漫不经心的口吻说道，“关于刚才的那个吻，我很抱歉，如果超出你能接受的范围的话。”格朗泰尔看似漫不经心的回答道。

“你别想逃走，R，”安灼拉听到格朗泰尔这句含糊其辞的道歉之后挑起了自己一边的眉毛，他拉进了格朗泰尔，然后强迫着让他再次躲闪的眼神重新聚焦在自己的脸上，格朗泰尔的下巴在他的手里微微颤抖着。

与此同时的格朗泰尔像是被定住了一般呆愣的看着安灼拉凑上前来，他似乎呼吸里已经沾染上了我的烟草味，格朗泰尔不合时宜的想到，而安灼拉捧起了他的脑袋，摩挲着他的嘴唇接近于呢喃的说道，“我上次赢了你一把，按照公平交易的市场规律，你应该满足我的条件。”

还没等格朗泰尔来得及回复的时候，安灼拉吞没了他的理智以及情感。

他未燃尽的香烟也随之掉在了地上。

 

不知道是谁推搡着谁，格朗泰尔和安灼拉跌跌绊绊的摸进了属于安灼拉的卧室，丝毫不在乎两人沾满泥沙的马丁靴会给原木地板造成什么样的伤害；格朗泰尔处于被动的防守一方，就像是两人日常的比赛规律一样，安灼拉处于主导地位，不断引导着格朗泰尔走向他的床，而格朗泰尔膝盖后跟碰到床檐的时候，他整个人如同失去了支撑一样直接躺在了安灼拉松软的床上。

格朗泰尔发出了吃吃的笑声，他继续搂紧了安灼拉的脖子，任由安灼拉有点急促的推上格朗泰尔的卫衣，露出了格朗泰尔的腹部，上面有小小的肚子在较为昏黄的灯光下闪着暧昧的肉色光芒；格朗泰尔他用手指卷着日思夜想的安灼拉的金发，发现正如他意料之外的柔软却富有硬度，格朗泰尔服从安灼拉的引导，抬高自己的手臂顺利的让安灼拉将自己的卫衣脱了下来，然后被随意的扔到了一旁的地上，发出了沉闷的接地声音。

“阿波罗，阿波罗……”格朗泰尔喃喃的叫唤着属于安灼拉的称号，似乎这样就能给他带来足够的信心以及勇气，宽慰以及愉悦；他的手也不再是单纯的搂着安灼拉的脖子了，在安灼拉开始顺着他的下巴往下啃咬吮吸的时候，他不满的拉扯着安灼拉那一件如同火焰一般，象征着希望革命的红色机车夹克，而安灼拉也随着格朗泰尔的动作脱下了夹克，上半身只留下了一件紧身的黑色背心。

像是以前就有实践过一样，抑或是仍旧活在梦境里，安灼拉清楚的知道格朗泰尔的敏感点，他成功的吮吸着，啃咬着格朗泰尔的耳朵上的某一点，成功的让格朗泰尔下意识的揪紧了他后脑上的金发，而下意识的躲闪安灼拉继续的进攻让格朗泰尔扭动自己的身体，可这却非常不利于现在两个人的情况。

格朗泰尔的手一路滑下，掀开了安灼拉背心的底下，露出了安灼拉隐藏在层层叠叠衣服下面的坚实的腹肌，凭借着手在脑内绘画的能力，触觉带来的神经上画面的刺激让格朗泰尔发出了一声感叹，安灼拉果真如同神话里的阿波罗一样美好，不仅是心灵上的向往，同时他的身材也如同神祗一般，此时此刻他应该拿着金色六弦琴低声的吟诵着美好的歌曲。

安灼拉轻柔的亲吻让格朗泰尔发笑，他们两个此时此刻更像是亲密无间的动物关系，正在互相的取暖和玩乐；格朗泰尔的手灵活的游动往下，找到了安灼拉的紧身皮裤，天知道今天他在湖边遇到安灼拉的时候，他就想跪下来脱下安灼拉的裤子，结结实实的给安灼拉用嘴来一发，他想到这里不由自主的舔了一下自己的嘴唇，而这一切都被伏在他身上兽性惊蛰的安灼拉收在了眼里。

“R，”安灼拉亲吻着他下巴细微的，新长出来的胡茬含糊的说道，“你是不是每次弯道超车的时候，除了看我，你在头盔下还会舔嘴唇。”紧接着安灼拉就亲吻上了格朗泰尔胸前，满意的听到格朗泰尔因为这突如其来的动作尔发出的惊呼声，他像是品尝甜美的桑葚一般用牙齿去啃咬去摩挲着这已经开始充血发硬的一点，而与此同时另外一只手也在恰当的揉捏着另外一边，给予相同的照顾。

“我？”格朗泰尔感觉到源源不断的酸麻感从自己的胸前传来，然而下一秒他又抱紧了安灼拉的脑袋，只是想变相的请求他对自己不要那么过分的粗暴，虽然说在某种程度上更像是把安灼拉的脑袋摁的更为低下，成为了一种无声的鼓励。

“应该吧？我不太清楚，为什么你会这么问？”格朗泰尔在喘息间断断续续的回答着安灼拉的问题，原本的酸麻感以及酥酥痒痒的感觉开始转化为快感的电流，从敏感的顶端源源不断的传到全身，最后又像是殊途同归一样汇聚到自己的下半身，他感觉到自己今天穿紧身的黑色牛仔裤是一个错误的选择，现在他正在臌胀的让他发疼难受。

“因为，你每次摘下头盔的时候嘴唇都和现在一样；”安灼拉额头抵上格朗泰尔的额头，用自己的鼻子蹭着格朗泰尔慢慢的说道，“跟现在一样吸引着人，让人有一种想要俯身亲吻你的冲动。”格朗泰尔因为安灼拉这一句话立刻红了脸，他并不知道安灼拉原来对自己的观察如此的细微入致，倘若不是安灼拉的这一番话，格朗泰尔都不知道自己原来有一个这样子的习惯；此时此刻格朗泰尔他深红发烫的耳根在深色系的头发里若隐若现。

然而格朗泰尔还是用一种颇为委屈，像是被抓住了弱点的鸭子一样，憋声的问道，“该死的，既然你想亲我为什么你不直接过来？”而说话的同时格朗泰尔报复性的拿自己的膝盖上顶了一下安灼拉下体的肿硬，颇为得意的听到安灼拉嘴边泄露出来的喘息声。

“我不仅想亲你，你想知道更多吗？”还没来得及让格朗泰尔回答完，安灼拉就将手速利落的将格朗泰尔的马丁靴給脱了下来，紧接着腿給抬了起来，架在了自己的肩膀上，他吮吸啃咬着格朗泰尔的下嘴唇，眼里闪烁着危险性的蓝色光芒，像是一只饿坏了的动物一样，慢慢的用一种平稳的，像是宣读一个决定一样的声线说道，“我不仅想亲你，我还想把你摁在我的宝贝跑车上狠狠的上你，让你在艾潘妮，珂赛特，抑或是玛仕塔娜的面前展现出最为情色的一面。”

格朗泰尔看着安灼拉面不改色的说完这一堆不符合他外表身份的污言秽语之后，难以忍耐的发出一声像是悲鸣一般的呻吟，而他知道下一步安灼拉要做什么，因为清脆的皮带松解，金属碰撞的声音已经激发出格朗泰尔全身上下所有细胞的活力，激发格朗泰尔的肾上激素不断分泌。

格朗泰尔弓起自己的腰，方便安灼拉将这一条颇为紧身的破洞牛仔裤从自己的身上脱下，然而裤子并没有完全的脱完，剩下的卡在格朗泰尔左腿的小腿肚子上，颤巍巍的悬挂着，像是宣告者安灼拉对它与右腿的区别对待的不公；安灼拉继续专注在格朗泰尔的脖子上留下自己的记号，而格朗泰尔也如同被安排好了一般开始致力于脱下安灼拉的裤子。

格朗泰尔颤巍巍的手指，因为安灼拉的恶意阻止以及捣蛋，好几次解开安灼拉颇为复杂的裤带失败，格朗泰尔的放弃习性差点就这么涌上来了，他发出了一声类似于动物不满的低吼声，而安灼拉只是觉得他发怒的时候有点过分的可爱，安灼拉轻笑了两声像是安慰一般亲吻了下格朗泰尔左耳，还有上边那几枚黑色的金属耳钉，紧接着就直起自己的腰肢，让格朗泰尔凭借着手肘处的重力支撑自己的身体，让自己坐起来，而他的脚也滑落到了安灼拉腰肢的两侧。

格朗泰尔虔诚的目光伴随着安灼拉一件又一件衣服掉落的轨迹，安灼拉从脑袋上方脱去了自身的紧身背心，处于下方的格朗泰尔感觉那时自己的呼吸都随之停止了；紧接着安灼拉带有玩味的少有的表情看着格朗泰尔，将自己的裤带解开，而格朗泰尔手抢先一步，比安灼拉更先抵达到了安灼拉的硬起上。

格朗泰尔吞咽了一口口水，他改为半跪的姿势，完全不想去理会那裤子只卡在自己左腿的小腿肚子上带来的怪异的感觉，他主动的代替安灼拉的手慢慢的脱下安灼拉的紧身裤子，紧接着他抬起脑袋仰望了一下安灼拉，安灼拉掐着下者的下巴，最终还是放任格朗泰尔的行为。

得到了安灼拉的无声的眼神允许之后，格朗泰尔将首先用自己湿润的舌头先隔着安灼拉的内裤粗糙的舔了一下，留下淫靡的水渍，同自己的舌头感受以及描绘安灼拉的形状以及大小，安灼拉从上到下看着格朗泰尔的所作所为，不由得发出了一声难耐的吸气声音。

在一系列隔着内裤的挑逗描绘动作之后，格朗泰尔发觉安灼拉在自己的舌头以及手的操控下面，隔着一条内裤变得更大，似乎前端吐出来的黏液已经沾湿了他的内裤；格朗泰尔再次吞咽了一下自己的口水，紧接着舔了一下突然有点干燥的嘴唇，就将安灼拉的内裤如同他的裤子一样，慢慢的往下褪去，冷不丁的被从内裤中弹跳出来的小安灼拉給打到，但是他也只是用自己的手心擦去脸上不知的黏液，紧接着张开自己湿热的嘴巴，将安灼拉給吞食下去。

安灼拉抓住格朗泰尔有点粗糙的头发发出了一声颇为难耐的呻吟，他喘着粗气惊异于格朗泰尔舌头的灵巧以及口腔收缩的自如，格朗泰尔的舌头舔过，抵开过安灼拉圆润的龟头，巧妙的在舔舐柱根的时候一起将顶端冒出来的黏液吞并下去，而他的手同时也没有闲着，正如安灼拉知道格朗泰尔的敏感点一般，格朗泰尔似乎也无师自通清楚的知道安灼拉的敏感点；他的手搔抓着安灼拉的底部，触碰着他低端的凹陷，同时他高挺的鼻子以及已经有点红肿的嘴唇故意的，像羽毛一样轻轻的扫过安灼拉的硬起，成功的用他的一张口，一条舌头以及一只手将安灼拉的下体搞得湿湿黏黏。

紧接着他就撩起了自己一边的头发，給安灼拉来了一次标准的深喉；这是格朗泰尔第一次給安灼拉做深喉，因为安灼拉的粗长已经出乎了格朗泰尔的意料，他不可避免的出现了外物入侵管道而发出排他性的干呕，他的眼眶瞬间就湿润了起来，再上看着格朗泰尔收缩着自己的喉咙并且眼里闪着秋波，安灼拉有点于心不忍，刚想阻止格朗泰尔继续做下去的时候，格朗泰尔就吐出了安灼拉的粗长，粘稠的水丝钩连在安灼拉的顶端以及格朗泰尔嫣红的舌尖上。

格朗泰尔从不是一个会轻易服输的人，包括在床上也是如此；他进行第二次的深喉，明显这一次要比上一次好多了，逐渐的在第三次的时候他似乎掌握了其中的技巧，他掌握着用嘴吞吐安灼拉男根的节奏，满意的看着安灼拉瞪着眼睛眼眶因为压抑而发红，不断的喘息着并且紧紧的抓住了格朗泰尔深色系的头发，在他适应之后无声的催促并且鼓励着格朗泰尔。

“够了，R。”安灼拉扯开格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔的嘴巴恋恋不舍的离开安灼拉的粗长，发出了一声暧昧的“啵”声，格朗泰尔疑惑的抬起头看向安灼拉，发现后者现在正在忙于翻找着床头柜，最后找到了一个套子和一瓶崭新的润滑剂，安灼拉用牙齿撕开那个避孕套的时候说道，“我早就想这么干了，但是我一直没有找到机会。”

“谢天谢地，这瓶润滑油终于派上用场了是吧？”格朗泰尔笑着用黏糊糊的手拆开刚刚安灼拉拿过来的崭新的润滑油，当安灼拉刚想要套上的时候，格朗泰尔制止了他的动作；安灼拉挑起自己一边的眉毛，刚想要开口询问格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔就一手抢夺掉安灼拉手里的套子，将其往身后的地板随便一扔，说道，“我想要你直接进来，我不想要这种东西。”

安灼拉露出了一个笑容，他拨开了几缕因为汗水而粘黏在格朗泰尔额头上的头发，紧接着他就俯身加深了他和格朗泰尔之间的吻；格朗泰尔一如既往的热情的回应着安灼拉，两人的吻技几乎不相上下，两个人都不甘示弱，似乎他们将联赛的赛场转到了两人的口唇之间的交战；格朗泰尔的舌头滑过安灼拉的口腔，激起安灼拉后背起了一身鸡皮疙瘩；而安灼拉的舌头挑逗吸引着格朗泰尔的，并且涵盖着他的全部，这让格朗泰尔时不时发出几声类似于小奶狗一样的喘息叫唤声。

而安灼拉的手也没有停下来，他先将原本卡在格朗泰尔左腿小腿肚上的破洞牛仔裤全部脱下，然后果不其然发现格朗泰尔的内裤已经湿了一大半，慢慢的脱下内裤之后果真如此，格朗泰尔胯下已经是一塌糊涂，当时安灼拉就怀疑倘若自己不拉开格朗泰尔，他觉得格朗泰尔真的有可能在給自己口交的同时第一次将自己托付给高潮。

格朗泰尔的眼神有那么一瞬间的失焦，比他年小的安灼拉重新将自身的阴影笼罩在格朗泰尔的身上，他不确定自己这么做是否是正确的，跟一个比自己年小的竞争对手滚到床上。而安灼拉似乎读出了他眼里的徘徊，然后低头轻轻的咬住了格朗泰尔的鼻尖说道，“你又想要逃跑，不是吗？”

“噢不，我没有，我只是在，合理的，适当的，思考一下这件事情的合理性和正确性。”格朗泰尔被安灼拉这像是动物变相示威的动作給逗笑了，他眨了眨自己的眼睛，然后说道，“倘若我要是想逃跑，我现在穿上裤子应该都来不及了。”

“此问题有待讨论，但是这次不允许付出实践性实验。”安灼拉说这句话的时候格朗泰尔被完全逗笑了，他不知道为何格朗泰尔可以笑的如此开心，连眼泪都出来了；可是他最终只是断断续续的带着停顿的说道，“好阿波罗啊，我的太阳神，你听说过平行世界理论或者是因果关系吗？”

“多元宇宙是一个理论上的无限个或有限个可能的宇宙的集合，包括了一切存在和可能存在的事物：所有的空间、时间、物质、能量以及描述它们的物理定律和物理常数。*1 你为何突然聊起这个？“

”因为我在思考，另外的平行世界里的安灼拉和格朗泰尔，他们两个是否也和我们一样，也许他们现在生活在水深火热之中，为了建设共和国而忙的焦头烂额，到最后他们的感情也只是用荣耀的死亡而草草的，过早的收场？“

”有可能，因为按照墨菲定律，任何事情都没有表面看起来的那么简单，“安灼拉昂起自己的头，这个场景跟格朗泰尔那些关于另外一个平行世界里的安灼拉完美的重合在一块，只不过是这个世界的安灼拉现在用自己的手摸着格朗泰尔的黑眼圈，以为这样就能消掉印记；而那个世界的安灼拉是正在焦虑的注视着在角落依旧喝着酒，自自艾艾的格朗泰尔。

”而无论你说的哪件事情，无论是在建设共和国平行世界的安灼拉和格朗泰尔，抑或是另外一个平行世界里跟我们现在职业毫无关联的安灼拉和格朗泰尔，所有的这些事情，任一的可能的背后有一个复杂的原因，“安灼拉停顿下来了，他露出了一个淡淡的微笑，没有皱眉也没有严肃，他用一种轻快却饱含深情的话语速度说道，”因为我爱您。“

”噢，“格朗泰尔嘴一下就憋了起来，这一句该死的表白来的太过于突然，今天的一切简直就是肾上激素建制的赛道而格朗泰尔正在拼命的奔跑；他不知道说什么，因为他一直觉得这种事情应该是由他先说出来比较恰当，可是此时此刻，他和安灼拉两人赤裸相对，世界上没有任何一个时候比现在让这两个人更加坦诚了。

格朗泰尔为了掩盖自己的慌乱，他赶忙拉低了安灼拉的脑袋，给了他一个接近于缠绵而又湿润的吻，一半来自于深情的感动，而另外一半更多的来自于情感激发出来的骨子深度里，对安灼拉的激情以及无尽的欲望。

安灼拉一不小心挤了过多的润滑剂，冰冷的液体在格朗泰尔的股缝间融化成黏稠的液体，格朗泰尔微烫的皮肤第一时间接触到该液体的时候，难以控制的从自己的牙关深处泄露出一句压抑的呻吟，而这过多的润滑剂让格朗泰尔的胯下变的混乱不堪，昏黄灯光下，暧昧不定的闪烁着淫靡的水光。

格朗泰尔用自己的腿无声催促着安灼拉的速度，他眯着自己的眼睛慵懒的躺在床上，脸上都是因为接吻缺氧而造成的桃红，他卷着自己的头发乐意看到安灼拉此时此刻认真的脸，格朗泰尔希望安灼拉能对他粗暴一点，正这么想到安灼拉没有任何一声征兆就探入了一根手指。

格朗泰尔他只感觉到一种酸麻的异样从自己的脊椎深处迸发出来，安灼拉此时此刻轻轻的，用自己的牙齿在格朗泰尔大腿内侧较为敏感，娇嫩的皮肤处不断的留下属于他特有的标记，而安灼拉此时此刻抬起自己幽蓝的瞳眸，对格朗泰尔说道，”放松，你咬的太紧了。“

说罢，安灼拉一只手就伸向了格朗泰尔的挺立，它此时此刻正可怜的无人照应，孤立的在空气中寻找着飘渺的抚慰；安灼拉带有茧子的手触碰上的时候格朗泰尔发出一声叫唤，安灼拉挑起自己一边的眉毛，颇有兴趣的加大了自己手中的力度以及速度，并且曾多次坏心眼的用自己的拇指，用修剪整齐的指甲滑过格朗泰尔顶端的马眼，激起格朗泰尔类似于求饶似的哽咽，而他的腿要好几次敏感的因此差点就抬起到半空中，最后也只是不断的颤栗着。

格朗泰尔抽了一下自己的鼻子，感觉自己现在看起来应该该死的委屈极了，而安灼拉并没有停下自己进攻的步伐，格朗泰尔所谓的防御招数此时此刻在安灼拉的眼里是脆弱的不堪一击，格朗泰尔他感觉到安灼拉现在有两根手指已经进入到自己的体内，并且能较为自由的进出，而格朗泰尔唯一能做的也只有捂住自己的嘴巴，不让过多的话语以及音调从嘴里泄露出来。

安灼拉不断的探索着格朗泰尔炙热的体内，他能想象到进入格朗泰尔之后是一副什么样的光景，光是如此想象都让他的下体更加的硬的发疼；格朗泰尔在安灼拉往前试探的某一步中弓起了自己精瘦的腰肢，并且呼吸声紧接着加重，安灼拉知道自己找到了那一点。

格朗泰尔认为安灼拉此时此刻有报复心理在作怪，至于报复什么他一时之间真的不好说；安灼拉的手指每次都恰巧滑过那一点的附近，像是隔靴搔痒一样，酥麻的快感像是蚂蚁一样细细密密的沿着神经慢慢的往四周爬，他想要更多，他的脑海里只有那一句话。

安灼拉看着格朗泰尔的身体不断的往下压，他抬头就看到了格朗泰尔露出了一副挑衅的眼神，就如同日常格朗泰尔在弯道超车的时候給安灼拉的表情一模一样，安灼拉抓住了格朗泰尔轻微摆动想要迎合上安灼拉节奏的腰肢，丝毫不在意这里明天是否会留下青紫色的印子，慢悠悠的说道，”你来的时候有喝Gueuze*2么？“

格朗泰尔听到这句话之后饶有趣味的舔了一下自己的嘴唇，的确他现在此时此刻想要畅饮一杯，他摇了摇自己的脑袋说道，”没有，酒驾并不好安琪。“

”原来你也知道酒精对于一个赛车手神经的摧毁，“安灼拉带有嘲讽性质的说道，为了避免两人之间再次陷入无休无尽的争吵，他又慢慢的说道，”因为你有它的韵味。“

”我闻起来像是野生酵母，呃或者是皮革的味道？“格朗泰尔笑了起来，然后他用自己的手指戳了戳安灼拉的肱二头肌说道，”可是今天穿着夹克皮衣的是你，我身上最多只有除虫用的樟脑丸的味道。”

“噢，没有想到被PlayBoy采访过，并且被评为一级会享受生活的格朗泰尔先生还是会用樟脑丸的，”安灼拉也笑了出来，“不，我说你有葡萄柚和蜂蜜的香气，你个人本身就像是一瓶调和过的佳酿，无时无刻不散发着自己特有的风韵。”

“如果你说我身上有葡萄柚的味道，那我就不敢肯定了，因为我好像好久都没有吃水果了，但是你说蜂蜜的味道的话，我敢打包票……嗯！”格朗泰尔还没有讲完他的一句冗长的陈述就被一声沉闷的低吟声打断，始作俑者安灼拉现在用自己三根手指直接抵达格朗泰尔的敏感点，格朗泰尔现在张嘴所说的道不再是一些废话或者是一些高深的理论，而是深深浅浅的低吟还有难耐的喘息声。

“我并没有怀疑你到底是因为吃了什么才有的味道，我也不怀疑你有能力把约法三章抑或是任何一部近现代宪法給背诵阐述一遍的能力。”安灼拉加快了自己手指进出格朗泰尔体内的速度，并且用一只手摁住了格朗泰尔肩膀，掌握着这绝对的主导，格朗泰尔在不断叠加的快感里下意识的想要合拢自己的双腿，可是悲惨的发现自己毫无力气，他只能放纵安灼拉在自己的体内为所欲为，而自己唯一能表达出自己的不满就是那闷闷的呻吟。

而安灼拉是不会理会格朗泰尔的，安灼拉将格朗泰尔捂住自己的嘴巴的手拿了下来，居高临下的望着格朗泰尔眨着水光的眼睛颇为委屈的看着自己，眼睫毛上还沾着细碎的泪珠，在灯光下反射着精粹的光芒；格朗泰尔的鼻尖更红了，此时此刻的他更像是被人欺负了一样，安灼拉想到，他的叫声该死的像一只嗷嗷待哺的小奶狗。

“我喜欢你的声音，”安灼拉慢慢的说道，“不仅仅是在电视镜头下你与我争吵的声音，也不仅仅是你挑衅的回答记者的声音，更加是现在你在床上的每一句我都格外的珍惜。”格朗泰尔抿了抿自己的下嘴唇，安灼拉将自己的手指在格朗泰尔体内加快了最后进出的速度，格朗泰尔还能勉强的闷声控制自己发出几句呻吟，跟抽插进出的水声相互响应，在这个静谧的卧室里无限的放大；而当安灼拉抽出自己的手指的时候，格朗泰尔发出了一声意犹未尽的叫唤。

紧接着格朗泰尔就感觉到安灼拉饱满的前端正顶着自己，虽然他已经在安灼拉的指导下做好了充足的准备，但是他依旧没有充足的信心认为自己能很好的接纳住安灼拉。安灼拉缓慢的挤进一个头部的时候，肠道带来的异样感以及深层的满足感让格朗泰尔不由得抓紧了身下的床单，他的腰肢已经被架起，只为了更好的接纳安灼拉的进入。

安灼拉慢慢的推进深入，他可不想因此让格朗泰尔受伤，进入到一半之后情况似乎有点不太妙，格朗泰尔的深处更加的紧致并且似乎曾为有人达到过，安灼拉并不好受，因为格朗泰尔的体内紧致湿热，像无数张小口四面八方的包裹着自己，给自己至上的快感；而此时此刻格朗泰尔看起来比安灼拉更加不好受，他既期待安灼拉完整的进入，但是又出于害怕以及敬畏的恐惧，他不断的深呼吸让自己放松下来，在安灼拉的视角他能看见格朗泰尔一起一伏的胸前已经闷上了淡淡的情欲所带给他的粉红，以及触目的两颗嫣红。

当安灼拉完整进入到格朗泰尔的时候，安灼拉发出一声赞美的感叹，他用自己温热的手摸了摸格朗泰尔的面颊，格朗泰尔立刻就像是小奶狗一样蹭了上来，似乎安灼拉光靠这一抚摸就能给他带来无尽的力量和勇气一样。

然而这种温情并没有持续太久，因为格朗泰尔毕竟还是格朗泰尔，他眯开自己的眼睛，用安灼拉最受不了的挑衅的眼神斜斜的看了一眼安灼拉，紧接着伸出自己湿滑的舌头舔了下安灼拉温热的手掌心，安灼拉的眼神黯了暗，他在格朗泰尔的惊呼声中卡住了他的腰肢，微微的抬起格朗泰尔的右腿打开更大的角度，开始进行自己更进一步的探索。

刚刚安灼拉一系列的动作足以让格朗泰尔明白自己做了什么糟糕的事情，安灼拉一直都是一个行动派，被情欲支配了的格朗泰尔完全忘记了这一点；他现在唯能做的只是紧紧的抓着床单，丝毫不在乎它是否还能再次使用，因为被安灼拉贯满的感觉要从他的心的深处满满的溢出，不断的攀爬他神经快感叠加的巅峰，而此时此刻安灼拉故意的缓慢的进出更是要了格朗泰尔的命。

之前过多的润滑剂此时此刻起到了非凡的效果，格朗泰尔感受到安灼拉黏腻的整根拔出，再整根进入，这缓慢但是却又满满当当的技巧让格朗泰尔难以承受，因为安灼拉的这几次进出都似乎不断的凭借着他本人腰肢的力量，让自己更往格朗泰尔的深处进入，格朗泰尔甚至产生了一种错觉，自己就要被安灼拉满满当当的填满了，似乎已经顶到了自己的胃，如果他有子宫的话他肯定觉得安灼拉此时此刻应该也是在子宫附近徘徊。

安灼拉看着格朗泰尔汗湿的潮红的面庞，还有微微张开的嫣红的嘴巴，若隐若现的洁白的牙齿，微微颤抖着的眼睫毛，以及随着他进出而不断变化着格调的呻吟；格朗泰尔此时此刻更像是一副画作，安灼拉眼睛迷恋的勾画着并暗暗想到，他变化了自己的速度，不再是单纯的整根式进出，他富有自我进攻的节奏速度让格朗泰尔再一次一时之间难以跟上。

格朗泰尔现在唯有能做的只是跟上安灼拉的速度，他轻幅度的摇摆着自己的腰肢只为了更好的吃进安灼拉并且与他相配合，他在安灼拉进出中像是一只颠簸在无边快感的小船，他只能紧紧的抓住身下的床单进行宣泄以及转移，天真的认为如此就能将快感从自己的身体内排遣出去。

安灼拉从这个高角度一览无遗格朗泰尔深陷情欲的模样，此时此刻的格朗泰尔已经被像洪水一般的快感淹埋摧毁了理智的城墙，他发出毫不遮掩的叫唤，它们都在安灼拉的耳边无限放大，他想要去征服，完全的占有面前的格朗泰尔，他曾经更像是一场风，让安灼拉可望不可及，他飘渺多变，但是安灼拉从他的眼神深处知道，像是来自穿越历史条件的指引告诉他，格朗泰尔和安灼拉是两条必定会相交直线上的人，无论这两条线怎么拐弯怎么曲折，被多少个看似不可能的虚拟空间阻拦，但是他们存在的原理以及性质就是找到另外一个他，然后将自己的情感托付给他。

格朗泰尔随着安灼拉姿势的变化，重新将自己的呻吟声中渲染上了名为暧昧的哭腔，朦胧的哭腔让安灼拉不知道他是否是真的哭了，而这个姿势的确能让格朗泰尔更为深入的将安灼拉吃进，可是背入姿势唯一不好就是格朗泰尔和安灼拉两者都不知道此时此刻现在双方的表情，只能通过两人身体上的默契感知。

他们现在的姿势就像是安灼拉今晚骑着他的摩托机车一样，格朗泰尔用自己勉强支撑着自己重力的手在安灼拉近似于暴风雨一样的摧毁速度进出里微微颤抖着，肌肉的酸痛感从手臂传遍道全身，可是格朗泰尔并不想停下来，他舔了一下自己的嘴唇，加快了自己抚慰自己挺立的速度，而安灼拉也不是如此绝对的暴君，他放纵格朗泰尔通过自行抚慰的方式攀爬到更高层次的快感世界里。

可是他又恶趣味的俯下身体，安灼拉像先前格朗泰尔舔舐自己手掌一样，深处自己的舌头舔舐着格朗泰尔深陷的腰窝，感觉到格朗泰尔因为自己这个突如其来的出格动作而收缩了自己的内壁，差点让安灼拉一个不注意将自己交代出来。

格朗泰尔发出急促的，并且断断续续叨叨念念的不知道说着什么，安灼拉凑到格朗泰尔的耳边，啃咬着亲吻着他的耳钉以及耳根，让格朗泰尔最终不堪一击似的前臂无力再支撑住本人的重量以及安灼拉的进攻，让他完完全全上半身趴在了床上，将自己的臀部顺势高高翘起，更加方便安灼拉的进出。

安灼拉隐隐约约听到格朗泰尔似乎叫唤着自己的名字，并且含含糊糊的叫唤着的似乎是家乡的方言，法语和英语交杂着使用，其中除了安灼拉的名字之外，不乏都是“更多”或者是“不要”的矛盾性的话语，安灼拉用自己的鼻尖顶了顶格朗泰尔的耳朵，让格朗泰尔发出轻微的颤栗，格朗泰尔此时此刻几只手指已经放入了自己的嘴里，含含糊糊的咬着并且发出断断续续的叫唤，而现在他压根就没有多余的手给自己即将濒临快感巅峰的前端带来刺激，况且他也不知道自己是否能承受住更多的快感。

安灼拉能看到格朗泰尔完美的容纳自己，他们两个就像是天生一对，粘稠的乳白色液体从两人的交合处流出，粘在安灼拉下体的毛发上，更多的是将格朗泰尔的身后弄的更加淫靡不堪，因为安灼拉的进出，格朗泰尔原本有点白的发慌的臀部此时此刻已经布满了粉色的色调，还有好几个安灼拉的指印，只要安灼拉抓捏上格朗泰尔的臀肉，他都能听到身下的格朗泰尔发出一声像是求饶一般的叫唤，却又矛盾的将安灼拉夹的更紧。

格朗泰尔他睁开自己的眼睛，在朦胧的水光朝着安灼拉的方向断断续续的，最后像是哭泣嘶吼一般说道，“安琪，我想看你，我不要这个姿势。”安灼拉心疼的亲了亲格朗泰尔的眼睛，感受到他如同濒死蝴蝶一般的眼睫毛在自己的唇上跳舞，他从格朗泰尔体内抽了出来，格朗泰尔谄媚的肉粉色肠肉似乎还想挽留他。

安灼拉架起格朗泰尔已经瘫软无力的腰肢，将格朗泰尔翻了一个身，然后自己靠在床头半躺了下来，引导着格朗泰尔坐在自己的身上，格朗泰尔扶着安灼拉的粗长，因为过于湿滑前几次都没有成功让其再次进入到自己的体内，而在安灼拉的帮助下，安灼拉扶住了格朗泰尔的腰肢帮他稳定了下来，格朗泰尔得以慢慢坐下的机会。

此时此刻不再是背入式的安灼拉骑着格朗泰尔了，格朗泰尔现在发挥着自己的优势骑着安灼拉；安灼拉不得不承认今晚格朗泰尔在摩托机车比赛的时候，他微微拱起自己的腰在前的时候对于安灼拉来说这就是一个无声的邀请，格朗泰尔他眼神迷离的，居高临下的像一个女王一般再次掌控着这一次床上比赛的节奏和速度；安灼拉知道格朗泰尔快要到了，格朗泰尔现在紧紧的咬着自己的下嘴唇，手上的动作也不断的加快，他最后还是用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看向安灼拉，用粘稠抽搭的声音一声又一声的呼唤着安灼拉的名字。

安灼拉知道这是格朗泰尔的暗示，他们之间此时此刻并不需要过多的言语，一个眼神一个手势，他们都能了解对方真实的需要。安灼拉如愿的满足了格朗泰尔的需求，他在下加大力度往格朗泰尔已经被操开了的体内送去，格朗泰尔的眼眶滑落出一滴晶莹的泪水，安灼拉看着他顺着格朗泰尔的面庞滑下，徘徊在下巴，最终随着格朗泰尔一上一下的动作掉落在了格朗泰尔的锁骨内。

格朗泰尔最终在一声已经不成调子的呻吟中攀上了顶峰，他断断续续的射了出来，浊白的液体喷射出来，落在了安灼拉的腹肌以及格朗泰尔的手上，格朗泰尔此时此刻更加没有力气去支撑自己腰部的力量，他匍匐在安灼拉的身上，深深浅浅的喘息着，喷洒出来的鼻息让安灼拉感觉脖子痒痒的。

安灼拉再次转化了一个姿势，恢复到了最早的姿势，他将格朗泰尔再次放到床上，格朗泰尔此时此刻闭着自己的眼睛，感受着安灼拉的阴茎还在自己体内突突的跳动着，安灼拉慷慨的给予了格朗泰尔杂乱无章的索吻，格朗泰尔的长腿紧紧的拴在安灼拉的腰上，他依旧沉浸在高潮给他带来的无尽快感以及余韵之中，他和安灼拉十指相扣，这给了他莫大的安全感。

格朗泰尔知道安灼拉快到了，他和安灼拉都记得没有带套，安灼拉并不想让格朗泰尔因为自己内射而遭到没有必要的病情的干扰，他扶住格朗泰尔已经是布满他手印的腰肢想要拔出的时候，格朗泰尔也睁开了自己迷蒙的眼睛，感受着安灼拉的离开，并且羞耻的发现安灼拉一离开自己的身后，体内的液体就争先恐后的，源源不断的涌了出来。

他在安灼拉惊讶的眼神里慢慢的支撑着自己坐了起来，格朗泰尔像是游刃有余的猎手一样，轻轻一推让安灼拉再次半躺在床头，紧接着他抹开了自己两边粘着的头发，俯身张开自己的嘴巴帮助安灼拉抵达到最后的巅峰。

安灼拉在格朗泰尔一次故意收紧喉咙的深喉里控制不住自己，仓促的射在了格朗泰尔的嘴里，抑或是喉咙深处，格朗泰尔被这突如其来的高潮給吓到了，他僵硬的吐出了安灼拉的男根，并且还恶趣味的在离开的时候用自己的嘴唇亲吻顶端，发出一声淫靡色情的“啵”声。

安灼拉看着格朗泰尔，从高潮里慢慢的缓过神来的同时带有命令的意味说道，“R，我很抱歉，吐出来。”而格朗泰尔只是挑起了自己一边的眉毛，他夸张的表演式的将安灼拉的精液給吞了下去，然后他爬上前来趴在了安灼拉的身上，安灼拉托住了他，两个人沉浸在高潮的余韵里头。

“安，你尝起来像是Flanders red ale，而你是我最爱的酒类。“

 

”你要去哪里？”捕捉猎物一样的精准和残忍，安灼拉一把抓住了格朗泰尔的手，就像昨晚抓住格朗泰尔想要骑上他自己机车逃跑的手一样；这次安灼拉想要把格朗泰尔拉回自己的怀抱里，事实上他做到了，格朗泰尔并没有站稳，下一秒他一个趔趄又倒回在安灼拉的身旁。

格朗泰尔只感觉到自己的腰经过刚刚那么一个折腾他就要不行了，同时他看着安灼拉那冷静的出奇的蓝色瞳眸，不清楚这是否是一场激烈的一夜情，因为他知道赛车手之间的情事纷杂的根本数不过来；即便是昨晚安灼拉对他唱诵着如同诗歌一般美妙的爱意，但是他不确定这是否是床上安灼拉的兴趣使然。

现在都快接近中午了，倒下的时候晃眼就看到了床头柜子上的电子时钟，格朗泰尔并不清楚他昨晚和安灼拉折腾到几点，他只知道最后自己像是要终将失去安灼拉一样在高潮里抽噎了好一段时间。

而现在他再次躺在了安灼拉温暖的怀抱里，此时此刻安灼拉为了防止面前这个稍微有点削瘦的男人是否再次会在自己的睡梦中悄悄的逃跑，他毋庸置疑的圈住了格朗泰尔的腰肢，然后将自己的脑袋埋在格朗泰尔的肩膀上说道，“搬过来和我一起住吧，R。不要问那么多多余的，没有必要的问题。”

“噢，”格朗泰尔刚一开口就发现自己的声音沙哑的不成样子，随即他笑了出来，他转过身去，盯着安灼拉的面庞看了好一会，最后用手抬起了安灼拉的下巴，并且给了安灼拉一个毫无情欲的，深沉的吻，最后说道，“你的这个赌注的要求真多。”

 

END

 

*1:来自百度百科关于平行世界的概念解释。

*2:Gueuze 调制酸艾尔一种，以下是个人的解答，这一款啤酒是我的最爱，它散发的香气是我最喜欢的，水果的酸味十足，涩感含蓄，大概是有葡萄柚，苹果以及蜂蜜的味道，有些人可能还会觉得其中有桑葚酸甜的酸味，它同时还有皮革的味道，正统的Gueuze是由比利时的啤酒调配而成的，由野生酵母发酵，是一款个性十足的啤酒

*3:Flanders red ale 这一款西法兰斯德酸性艾尔同样也是我的最爱，它的颜色是棕红色类似于金属光泽，颜色有红宝石的质感，尝起来韵味十足，同时涩感有度干爽，个人感觉是一款个性优雅高贵的啤酒（同样正宗的Flanders red ale价格也很贵）被誉为有葡萄酒般高贵的啤酒，酿制这款啤酒的手艺已经濒临消失，这款手艺同时也被称为“活化石”。


End file.
